


A Poem, Mr. Flint!

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: Drabble #3 from Tumblr. The words were Red, Fault, Drought.





	A Poem, Mr. Flint!

**A poem, Mr. Flint.**

 

_What a curse it is, this drought_

_To live my life without_

_Another gaze upon your face_

_Is this what love’s about?_

 

_A choice was made and nothing_

_could ever bleed so red_

_As my heart when it stopped beating_

_and a part of me was dead_

 

_Regrets as I was leaving you_

_And life came to a halt_

_I realized so clearly then_

_My fall was not your fault_

 

Madi dropped the little notebook, staring at her husband.

 

“What is this?” She asked.

 

His eyes filled with tears, silently asking her to understand. She did.

 

_John loved him._

 

~ Fin


End file.
